Presentation appliances, comprising an interactive board, a computer, and a projector are often taken on the road for presentation purposes. Temporary set-up at tradeshows or visiting conference rooms is difficult and cumbersome, and can result in a less than ideal presentation. What is needed is a mobile and convenient stand that provides support for the interactive board, computer, projector, and related wiring, while allowing for proper relative arrangement of the projector to the board to provide good visual presentation.